Our own adventure
by mr.blooper
Summary: Justin the awkward inappropriate guy, Megan the sweet kind and hilarious girl and Lief the Quite really Nice, awesome...other Guy, go on the Journy of a lifetime around the Kalos region, it's a journy of Exitment, FRiendship, And maybye even love, Whats happens? READ IT AND FIND OUT.
1. The story begins

**Hey stupidfaces, I'm posting Le the new story today**

**What this is, is a pokemon X and Y fanfiction that has real life characters that i actually know...In real life**

**This will have elements of the game, the anime, and my own story thrown in there.  
And yes, It's rated M, but no Secks.  
**

**Its rated M so i can swear, further more the female character is also a writer on here  
Her name is xXxNaru-LovexXx, and yes her name is actually Megan.**

**Anyway, without further a-don't  
ENJOY YO FACES!  
HFIEWGHFHAEISWGHRAWNGHKIAHHNZKJSGHIRSHJGKHZWI  
(And yes, I am Justin)**

* * *

Justin...Was sleeping, snoring softly. It was a restless sleep, but still sleep, he snored softly dreaming about what would happen today, for today, is what is considered to be the biggest day of his life. Today he would get his first pokemo- "FLEEETCH!" His dreams were interrupted by his mothers Fletchling chirping in his ear.

"HOLY FUCKING ARCEUS!" He shot up in his bed in panic, looking around frantically for the cause of the rude awakening. A brief moment passed and he noticed the small red and white bird on his bed. He sighed in relief and in frustration. "Heh you asshole" the small bird happily chirped and fluttered back downstairs. Justin Yawned and ran his fingers through his long like brown hair, wiping the tiredness from his soft hazel eyes. He slumped out of his bed, onto the floor, Groaning quietly. He got on his feet still yawning and made his way to the mirror. "Hello Mr. awesome handsome" He giggled out, he didn't Saying he was cute, being as bi-sexual as he is he knows a cute guy when he sees one.

He put on his outfit, Green and white barred shirt, blue denim jeans and blue and red ball cap that his sister, Jenna got him over three years ago. He put on black socks and mumbled about the Fletchling. "Morning hon" "Morning mom" Justin went to the fridge, looting around for breakfast and grabbed a piece of leftover pizza that was had for last night's dinner. He began chomping down and sat beside his mother, grace on the couch who was watching the monthly Ryhorn races at route thirteen on the television. Being a famous retired Ryhorn racer herself, she always loved to watch the newer generation of people race their own Pokemon.

"you exited kid?" Grace asked, smiling, but still having her eyes glued on the TV. "Hell yeah, I just, Cannot believe this is happening right now" Grace smiled wider "Well you better get going, It's already 11:30 hon" "11:30!?" He jumped off the couch walked to the door quickly putting his sneakers on, still eating the pizza. "Megan's also probably waiting for you" "I know..." _'megan' _His mind flooded with the thoughts of her once again, _' I'm fine with this happening every minute'_ Every minute. He smiled, took a deep breath and stepped outside.

Megan's morning started out mainly the same.

Megan the beautiful brown haired girl slowly took in a breath of air and opened her eyes grinning to herself. She sat up in her bed slowly, yawning softly, careful to not to wake up the small pink Skitty sleeping on the end of her yellow bed. _'funny how much she stands out' _ She thought to herself. She grinned wider, And looked over at her alarm clock. It read 11:30. She rolled over over in her bed, closing her eyes again. And then it hit her "11:30!? Dammit!" She aside the bed sheets accidentally waking up the Skitty "ii!" The small kitten squeaked out. "Sorry baby" Megan softly petted the kitten, She always loved animals, from the day she was born until today.

She dashed over to her closet, Searching through it for something half-decent. She put on pink denim jeans red and purple socks, and a red and yellow t-shirt and raced downstairs. "hi mom" "Hi honey" Melissa, her mother handed Megan a plate of eggs and toast for breakfast. Megan hurried over to the table and ate as quickly as she could. "Hungry?" Her mother looked over at her "Nope" She shook her and and grinned. "Just late" "Oh yeah, its your big day" They both smiled. "And i am so exited!" It took Megan a matter of minutes to finish her breakfast. Even though Megan was short and skinny, that woman could eat could eat.

This was just another thing Justin loved about her.

Megan took her plate to the counter and washed up. "Oh mom, were's Brennan?" "Your brother went to Lumiose city to see the the professor" "oh yeah, i forgot he's an intern of the professor's" She hugged her mother put on her brown leather boots and walked towards the door "Oh Megan isn't Justin going with you?" "yeah he is" Justin and Megan were best friends, Justin would tell Megan all the time 'Hey a girl needs a gay, or partially gay friend' and every time Megan would laugh. They did most things together, shared everything about each other, their the classic 14 year old pair of best friends, only one of them is a guy.

She stepped outside and looked over to Justin's house and saw a door open and a person come out. "'sup!?" Justin looked over at the voice he knew was so familiar. "Sup!?" He called back and smiled they walked towards each other, as they got close Justin reached out grappling Megan into a hug, He did this constantly, to both of them, this was just normal.

"Bitch are you exited!?" He yelled walking towards the Vanville town gate. "Hell yes i'm ready, I've been waiting for this moment all my life!" They both smiled, approaching the gate.

The plan was to meet Megan's brother Brennan in Aquacorde town, were he said The professor had a special treat For all three of them...Speaking of three.

"Wait Megan, were's Leif?" She smiled..."He said he'll meet us with my brother in Aquacorde town..." _'Leif'_

Leif sat on his bed with a book in one hand, and softly petting a cooing Growlithe With the other. He got out of bed early this morning and already got dressed.

He put on his black and grey sweater and worn blue jeans and black socks, he pushed up his square frame glasses, brushed his fingers through his black frizzy Afro like hair, put his book down and went down stairs with the Growlithe following him. "Morning mom" "hi Leif" he had already eaten breakfast, Eloise, his mother brought bacon and eggs to him earlier this morning. He smiled watching the Growlithe eat his Pokefood. "I'm gonna get going" "Ok but come back here when your done." She had a devious smile on her face. "Umm why" "Just do" Lief Shrugged and stepped out the door, and took in breath of fresh air. he looked over at the gate to the town and saw Two of his friends walk in. He waved.

Megan was the first one to noticed him. "see there he is" She nudged Justin who was still have asleep "Eh? Oh hey" Megan giggled and shook her head, they began walked towards leaf "you Guys exited?" Lief called to them "Is my dick hard?" They all stopped in their track, Megan laughed and so did leif. "'Cause yes!"

"hey faggots!" Megan turned around to hear a familiar voice and see a familiar face. It was her brother Brennan smiling. They all rolled their eyes.

"Hey Brennan"

The 16 year-old sat at a table in the village square, on the table were five boxes. "Holy shit are those our Pokemon?" Justin ran over to the table and sat down, Lief and Megan following behind him. Justin sitting on the far left side, Lief sitting on the right side and Megan sitting between the two. Brennan was about to speak and was interrupted by his sister "Shut up, get to the Pokemon" Brennan smiled and scratched his head through his short light brown hair. "There are three Pokemon in each of these boxes from five different regions." "Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, And here, In Kalos. He pushed the boxes closer to them. "choose up" Justin opened the the Kalos box. He lived hear, and he wanted to represent this fine region. He immediatly looked and the pokeball that had the pokemon...

Fennekin inside of it. To him fire always fascinated him, the way it glows, and the way it gives off natural heat. he was intrigued. "pickking Fennekin Justin" Brennan raised his eyebrow. Inside, Justin was freaking out he knew he wasn't making the wrong decision, Pokemon are people too, but he wanted to befriend this guy or girl... he was kind of afraid to check. "Yep" "Ok then" Brennan took the Kalos Box away.

Megan opened up the Jhoto box, she was hesitant but that chikorita stood out to her, Megan was always one with the grass and forests, She felt them very calming and charming, what with haw the plants sat there without a care in the world, and grass Pokemon were very calm as well. She grabbed chikorita's Pokeball. "I'm picking chickorita Brennan" Brennan Smiled at her sister. "Knew it" He then removed the Jhoto box.

Lief was the only one of the three left, he opened up the Unova Box, He wanted to pick the Grass type Snivy, But something compelled him to pick Oshawott, He liked water, it can move fast, it can move slow, It's cold and cooling on a hot day, the way it flows... "I'll take Oshawott Brennan" He smiled and Took the rest of the boxes away. "Alright guys ready?" The anticipation was flowing through all of them. "hold your Balls to the direction you'd like to send your Pokemon" Justin Laughed "HAH, Hold your balls" They all chuckled. "And press the button" They all held up the balls. and Simultaneously

Pressed the Button.

* * *

**So Thats that chapter,**

**This first chapter Took me Five hours, But, it was worth i guess**

**Again please leave a review and I'll se yo faces next time!**


	2. Greetings and meetings

**Yeah yeah i know there were some minor typos, in the last part blah blah i was half done this chapter until my computer crashed.**

**That sucked.**

**Fuck you windows.**

**ENJOY YO FACES.**

** cuz I wont**

* * *

Three flashes of red energy, almost like red lighting emits from the Pokeballs, and in seconds three creatures stood before the three teens. Chikorita, Fenniken and Oshawott.

Megan Kneeled down in front of her green plant monster. "Hey" Her voice was soft, She always spoke like this, when talking animals, when calming someone down, when she's sad...When she's talking to someone in tears, when she's comforting someone, when she breaks Justin shook his mind from his thoughts just in time to see a happy Megan rolling around on the ground with A Chikorita. He squealed, he loves when things are adorable, And then he looked down at the small fox staring back at him.

He kneeled down as well "'sup?" He smiled "Fen!" The Fenniken pounced on Justin "AWWWW!" He freaked out Megan looked over at him and rolled her eyes, petting Chikorita's leaf and giggled '_fangirling again'_

Leif stared at the otter, as it stared back at him, this went on for several minutes Leif tried his best not to laugh at the commotion happening beside him, But eventually a smile cracked at the corner of his mouth and he blinked. At this, Oshawott raised an arm at him "Oasha!" The otter smiled and giggled without Leif realizing he had been in a staring contest "Oh" He laughed with the animal.

"Well glad to see you guys are getting along" Brennan spoke over the ones that stood before him. He picked up the rest of the boxes with the Pokeballs in them "well I gotta be getting back to the lab, also, Saycamore Told me that when you reach Lumiose city to meet him at his lab, he said about giving you all something" He went to turn away. "Oh Dammit before I forget, he also told me to give you these" He reached into his pocket and pulled out three red gadgets and handed them to each of them "These are Pokedexes, They are stored with the detail of all the Pokemon from all over Kalos" Megan shuddered. "...awesome" Brennan smiled again "When you reach Lumiose, Don't forget to say hi" And with that: he walked off.

"Yes!" Justin shouted "This is awesome" "Fenni." He picked up his Fenniken and perched it on his shouder, Megan and Leif smiled "Well i'm going to show my mom, We should meet up here In a bit" Leif Started walking away "Oh Shit our Mothers" Justin exclaimed again "What about it" Megan started walking of towards the Aquacorde gate, Chikorita following beside her. Justin followed "Well there gonna want to see this I mean I don't know about you, But im ready to go places" Justin and Megan continued walking "Well me too but I'm Worried my mother won't Let me go" Megan Pondered about the thought, More Than anything She would like to become the Champion of Kalos, she loved her mother but she didn't want her to worry about her. "Your mother loves youuuuu it'll be fiiiine" Justin Spouted out.

They got back to Vaniville town Surprised to see two women at the Gate, Grace and Melissa. "Hey hon" Grace walked over to Justin, Eyeing The Fox on His shoulder, She put her hand out. "Oh well aren't you cute" Grace smiled as did Feniken. "Fenii!" Melissa ran toward Megan, Megan Threw open her arms, expecting a hug, But facepalmed When her mother Grabbed the Green Leaf Pokémon from the ground and started caressing It. The Chikorita didn't mind this at all.

So why were you guys waiting for us, Justin was expecting some lecture about safety and the dangers of pokemon and a trusting bond and some: as he were to call it 'shit like that'. "We wanted to give you these" They held out two silver circles in there hands. Justin almost died when he saw them "These are holo-casters" Justin ripped it out of graces hand and Repeated the words "HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT" Grace rolled her eyes "You stop that! your Four-teen not two" Justin stopped and frowned and Megan laughed "What's the occasion?" Meagen took hers from her mother "There to stay in touch with us and anyone you meet along the way!" Her eccentric mother Hugged her "I'm gonna miss you so much" Megan squeaked and blushed, her voice was muffled from the hug she was wrapped in "Your letting me go?" "Of course!" Melissa let go of her daughter "Of course I'll be worried about you but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you miss out on the biggest adventure of a lifetime!" Megan smiled widely "yay" Grace picked up and gave her son a tent kit "umm, What's this for" Justin knew what it was but he didn't like it, he enjoyed sleeping in tents, but he didn't enjoy putting them up "It's a tent stupid! It comes with a sleeping bag, food and plates, crank radio, first aid kit, everything" Grace smiled and chuckled. Megan noticed this "Where's mine?" The moment grew awkward. "um after the Holo-catsers, I couldn't afford a tent, so me and grace agreed you can share one with Justin!" Justin laughed as well did his Fenniken, Fenniken was exited to sleep with her Chikorita. "What!?" Megan was smiling but annoyed "Noooooo" Melissa chuckled as well "Oh it's just for on the road when there are no Pokémon centers around, Pokémon ceneres have showers baths Beds and they'll fix up your Pokémon if they get hurt at all! It's like a home away from home!" Megan still blankly starred at her mother "Ohhhh cooome on megannnn...Come one, come on, come on, come on" Justin kept nudging Megan with his shoulder. She sighed "You don't touch unless aloud and your so lucky your my best friend" _'unless Leif lets me" _she spoke and thought. "yay!" Justin clung to her causing her to Squeak once again.

"Bye mom" Leif stepped outside his apartment "By Leif, bye oshowot" She smiled " I love you, don't break that holo-caster" Eloise Hugged her son tightly. "I probably won't, love you too" He waved to his mother and walked down his appatment stairs with his own holo-caster and tent kit in his backpack." He stpepd outside, his Oshawott following behind "osh-osha-oshwa" He made cute noise as he leaped down the stairs "Leif" Megan called to him, walking toward him, Justin beside her. "Hey I have a tent" He smiled causing megan's mouth to drop "can everyone afford tents but my mom?" Justin giggled "She shares with nao!" He smiled taking pride in something not usually meant to take pride in. He knew Megan felt awkward, he cared about her feelings, mostly he wanted to sleep in the same tent with her is that he wanted her to be the last thing he sees before he falls asleep and the first thing to see when he wakes up...That and he didn't want to be alone In the woods.

Megan wanted to Bunk with Leif badly, as much as she resented the fact of rooming with him, he was her best friend maybe she would've be more fine with it if she wasn't so into Leif. But she cared about Justin a lot and the last thing she wanted to do was to hurt his feelings. She smiled "cool" Justin started walking "To route 2 Bitches!" They both laughed. Just then a thought hit Megan's mind._ "we have Pokemon now.' _ "wait!" Megan shouted "Chii!" came from her Pokémon "We have Pokémon now and I've waited on this moment all my life!"

"Let's battle!"


End file.
